Aca Smut Series
by chloebeale
Summary: A series of fics with different Bella/Bella pairings to fulfill the smut needs of the Pitch Perfect fandom.
1. What's Your Fantasy (Beca x Chloe)

Adjusting to life with a roommate was difficult for Beca, an only child who wasn't used to the idea of sharing a room with another living person. It wouldn't have been so bad if her roommate wasn't Kimmy Jin, a Korean girl who barely spoke to her except for harsh insults. She preferred the girl when she thought she didn't speak English.

The hardest thing for her to get used to was the lack of privacy. With Kimmy Jin around, Beca couldn't do things she'd normally do in a single room. She couldn't sit around in her underwear or sleep in the nude like she sometimes liked to do…and she couldn't get herself off.

Well, it wasn't that she couldn't do it, but she wasn't willing to take matters into her own hands when Kimmy Jin was asleep, and she sure wasn't doing it in the showers, especially after finding out some people would just barge into your occupied shower uninvited.

That was why, when she found out that her roommate was going to be away for the weekend at some Korean Club field trip, Beca decided to take the time she was allowed to do all the things she wanted to do but couldn't with a roommate

Once Kimmy Jin had mumbled her goodbyes and left her alone, the brunette slid off her jeans and immediately discarded them onto the floor. She considered her options—she could look at sexy photos, maybe read something online or watch a video, or she could use her imagination. She opted for her imagination, in which she could see any fantasy she wanted and not to have to worry about laughing at how badly acted a porno was or noticing shave burn on a woman's sensitive area while browsing dirty photos.

No, her imagination was much better, and _very_ active.

Beca closed her eyes as she got comfortable on her bed, her right hand snaking down to the area between her legs. She went through several different scenarios and partners, but eventually settled on one that surprised even her.

Chloe's face popped into her mind, her lips glossy and tasting of cherries as she kissed her hard against the shower wall. Beca had memorized every curve of the older woman's body, having seen her bare naked form in the shower several months previous.

As she began to imagine Chloe bending down onto her knees, showing what her mouth was really capable of, Beca's fingers slid past the fabric of her striped boy briefs. With her eyes squeezed shut tightly, she continued her fantasy, the hot water raining down from the shower onto their bodies.

Chloe took her time with her tongue, as if she was allowing herself to feast upon a delicacy. Beca writhed on her bed, desperately imagining her fingers were Chloe's, pushing into her with a graceful need. Her heart raced as her fingers quickened, feeling her body seize up for a moment of pleasure.

Her fantasy was interrupted when she heard a creaking sound. Beca's eyes shot open and she let out a startled shriek, covering up herself with her blankets. The object of her naughty imagination stood before her, a mixture of embarrassment, amusement and…something else on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Chloe told her apologetically, not looking away despite the awkward situation. "I really should've knocked."

"You really should've." Beca echoed, clutching the blankets to her as she reached down for her jeans.

With Chloe's eyes on her, she pulled her pants back on and fastened them, feeling the heat of mortification radiating from her skin.

"I'm sorry." The senior attempted again, a slight smile on her lips.

Beca sighed, glancing down at her hands for a moment before shoving them deep into her pockets. Seeing her awkward motion, Chloe dug something out of her purse and held it out for her. It was a bottle of hand sanitizer.

"You know, for your hands, because you…"

"Yeah, I know, thanks." Beca murmured, her face reddening as she grabbed the bottle, pouring out a large amount onto her hands and rubbing them together.

The scent of Chloe's lavender hand sanitizer pervaded the air. The two women stood anxiously there for a minute before Chloe broke the silence that had settled between them.

"There's nothing wrong with masturbation—"

"Oh, wow, can we not talk about this?" Beca put her freshly sanitized hands over her face, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment.

Chloe smirked. "There's no reason to be embarrassed." She said gently.

"Uh, yeah there is, you walked in on me…" Beca paused, not able to say the words. "doing that. I'm never going to be able to look you directly in the face again."

"Who were you thinking about?"

Beca was quiet.

"C'mon, I won't judge you. I have this crazy fantasy about Mila Kunis where she—well, you don't need to know that. But seriously, who was it you were imagining?" Chloe grinned, waiting for her friend's answer and trying to hazard a guess in her mind about which celebrity Beca would want to get it on with.

"It, um, was someone I know." She finally spoke, knowing she was being entirely too obvious when she refused to meet Chloe's eyes.

The same eyes that she felt settle onto her as a sound of realization came from the redhead's lips. The same lips she'd been fantasizing about only minutes prior.

Chloe stepped forward, her hand seizing Beca's wrist.

"Was it me?" She asked, her voice a low growl in the back of her throat.

Beca managed a slow nod before Chloe came even closer, like a dangerous animal about to tackle its prey. She brought their lips together with a harshness she'd never seen before in her fellow Bella, Chloe's teeth dragging along her bottom lip more roughly than she had even imagined.

As the other girl took charge, skillfully removing Beca's jeans, Beca pinched herself on the arm and opened and closed her eyes a few times to assure herself that this was really happening.

Once she was certain that this was reality and not a fantasy, she allowed herself to participate in the removal of Chloe's clothes. She needed not only to see the singer's gorgeous body but also to drag her fingers across her soft skin and caress every inch of her flawless form.

With her breath heavy in her burning throat, Beca unhooked Chloe's bra which was made of a deep blue lacy material that matched her panties. She reunited their mouths, her tongue lighting the fuse between them as she worked to remove every piece of fabric that separated them.

Beca was usually relatively quiet in bed, feeling self-conscious about her own sounds of pleasure that she actually found herself repressing them most of the time. But when Chloe's tongue came between her parted thighs, she didn't have the chance to even consider holding back.

A moan crawled its way down her throat and out her open mouth as her fingers tangled in Chloe's curls. Beca grasped at her lover's hair like an equestrian pulling at the reigns of his bucking horse

"Oh, God, Chloe," She breathed, her hips rolling as Chloe's tongue swirled around expertly inside of her.

Beca had never been so aroused in her life, the sight of the ginger's head bobbing up and down with her breasts heaving as she pleasured her becoming almost too much to bear.

She felt it when Chloe took on a new tactic, her tongue making patterns against her in a fashion that drove her absolutely wild.

"Wh—what's that you're doing?" She could barely speak.

Chloe stopped for a moment, wiping at her mouth.

"I was spelling Titanium with my tongue." She grinned deviously before returning to the task at hand, only needing another minute or two with her tongue and fingers working in tandem for Beca to melt against her

After Beca was finished, Chloe pulled herself up beside her despite how cramped the younger woman's bed was. She leaned against her body, kissing Beca's neck before leaving a lingering kiss on her lips.

"What's this mean?" Chloe asked absently, having had a serious toner for the new recruit ever since their first meeting. Her lips trailed down to Beca's collarbone as she waited for an answer.

"I think you're beautiful. And no one's ever made me—" She felt weird saying it even though they'd just done some very intimate things together. "orgasm like that."

Tentatively Beca rested her hand on the top of Chloe's thigh. She drew a line with her finger across the inner section of her upper leg. Her eyes met Chloe's.

The smiling redhead nodded, pulling open her legs and giving Beca a daring stare, silently commanding her to make the next move.


	2. 8th Wonder of the World (Aubrey x Chloe)

Chloe considers herself to be a very sexual being. She hides it a little better than Stacie does, but Chloe absolutely loves sex and everything that comes with it—the sounds her partner makes, the warm sensation that overtakes her body, the pleasure of being so intimate and vulnerable with someone. It doesn't take much for her to want someone or to get her into _that_ sort of mood.

That can be a problem for her sometimes, mostly due to constantly being surrounded by gorgeous women in her acapella singing group. With ladies of all different varieties, Chloe is able to feast her eyes (and sometimes her hands) on them without much guilt about it.

When it comes to her sexuality, Chloe dubs herself as sexually fluid. Gender doesn't really matter much to her—love is love and pleasure is pleasure, no matter what the person may have under their clothes. But lately she's been feeling especially attracted to one person in particular.

It's difficult not to look when your lithe bodied roommate changes in front of you without any shyness, allowing Chloe to capture more than an eyeful of her glorious frame. She's been careful so far, after all, she and Aubrey have been friends for several years now and she doesn't wish to ruin that, but one day it gets to be too much.

Chloe can't stand looking and not touching. Not anymore.

Aubrey's just returned from the gym, her tanned skin glistening with sweat. Chloe sits on the edge of her bed, eyeing the woman without reprieve.

"What?" Aubrey asks when she notices Chloe's gaze on her.

The redhead starts to smile, standing up and approaching her older and slightly taller friend.

"You're all sweaty and hot." She indicates, her eyes flickering to Aubrey's too-tight and too-short gym shorts. Her legs are phenomenal.

Aubrey nods, taking out her earphones and turning off her iPod, setting the device on her bedside table.

"Yeah, I was gonna go take a shower."

"Can I come with you?" Chloe wonders boldly, biting her bottom lip as she tries to seduce her tightly wound roommate.

Aubrey stops, checking Chloe's face for any hint of an amused smile. All she sees is intense narrowed blue eyes and a canine biting down hard on her bottom lip. She doesn't seem to be joking.

"In…the shower?"

"Yes." Chloe says this as if it's the most natural thing in the world to accompany your best friend of four years in the shower.

"Aca-scuse me?" The phrase leaves the blonde's lips quickly, her hands on her hips.

Chloe grins, grabbing a towel from the top of her closet without taking her eyes off of Aubrey. She brings herself closer to the Bellas leader, her face inches away from Aubrey's as her fingers pull at the blonde's ponytail holder.

Aubrey stands dumbfounded as Chloe pulls her hair down around her shoulders.

"Your hair looks sexier when it's down." Chloe murmurs, placing a kiss on Aubrey's neck.

"Are you drunk?" is all Aubrey can think of in response to the redhead's advances.

Chloe giggles, shaking her head profusely.

"No. I'm stone cold sober." She promises, her index finger tapping Aubrey on the end of her nose. "Bellas can't hook up with Trebles. I know that much. But what about Bellas hooking up with Bellas?"

The shorter woman raises her eyebrows, her hands settling onto Aubrey's petite waist and her mouth moving forward to seek hers. After a moment, Aubrey relaxes against her touch.

"That might be okay." She admits with her voice barely audible.

She'd be lying if she said she'd never considered getting physical with her sexy, flirtatious ginger friend. But Aubrey isn't the type to make the first move and she thinks Chloe hides her Sapphic desires well.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Chloe teases, grasping for Aubrey's hand before she pulls her out of the room and toward the bathroom down the hall. "I've wanted this for a long time." She murmurs into the blonde's ear, causing her to shiver with desire.

Aubrey and Chloe wear matching grins as they find an open shower, shedding their clothes and turning on the showerhead before they bring their bodies together.

Chloe's mouth lingers on Aubrey's, her fingers tracing across her torso before resting between her legs.

"Do you want me?" She asks as their lips part.

Aubrey nods.

"_**Tell **_me." Chloe's dominance is startling, as Aubrey's always imagined this going so differently.

She had always assumed she would be the one taking charge, but here she is, being the submissive one. It's the opposite of their relationship, which is why it's so unusual to her.

"I want you, Chloe." Aubrey affirms, pushing hard against her partner and sending her careening against the shower wall.

She attempts to prove just how much she wants the redhead, panting as she allows her fingers to travel the lengths of Chloe's body. Her fingertips slide across her full breasts, causing the younger woman to emit a small moan that begs for more.

With a triumphant smirk affixed to her face, Aubrey further explores what she considers to be the eighth wonder of the world.

Once she tires of her fingers making paths down the various hills and valleys of Chloe's body, Aubrey drops down onto the tiled floor. She settles her head between Chloe's trembling legs.

Though she's never actually done this with a girl before, she knows what she's meant to do. She concentrates on giving Chloe the pleasure that she's given her on so many late nights paired with her vibrator and lustful fantasies.

And Chloe responds positively to the sensation of Aubrey's tongue plunging deep inside of her. The way in which her lover licks her reminds Chloe of the way she licks her lips and fingers after eating a piece of sickly sweet cotton candy, desperate to get one last taste.

"Oh, shit."

Chloe moans, gripping the sides of Aubrey's face as she struggles to keep standing despite her shaking legs. This is so much better than she could have ever imagined.

When she feels her body undergo that warm tingling sensation, Chloe fights to regain control. She pulls Aubrey up by the hair, the older woman yelping in slight pain at the jerking motion.

"You're going to be my aca-bitch, Bree." She tells her briskly, slamming her against the wall with an unforeseen force.

Aubrey gasps as Chloe's fingers enter her without warning, sliding easily into the moist area between her thighs. Her breath hitches in her throat while the redhead's long fingers push inside her, her thumb circling her clit.

As Aubrey continues making sounds of pleasure, Chloe falls to her knees, grasping her lover's hips as her tongue glides along her entrance. Her skilled tongue works diligently, moving in every direction its owner can think of, from the typical horizontal and vertical motions to clockwise and its counterpart, and even spelling Aubrey's name.

It isn't often that the Bellas leader allows herself to let go. Letting go usually ends in disaster and vomit.

But not this time.

Aubrey's mouth opens as a guttural moan escapes, her hands tangling in Chloe's curly hair like a fish caught in a net. She lets go, the orgasm rippling over her body.

Unable to feel her limbs, Aubrey gazes down at her partner who promptly stands back up with a lopsided grin on her face.

"I'll give you a minute to regain control of your body." Chloe teases, standing directly under the showerhead and allowing the water to run down on her. "And then we'll go back to our room. I have something I want you to try out on me."


	3. Head Like a Hole (Aubrey x Beca)

No one had ever pushed her buttons quite as hard or as often as Beca did. Aubrey had only known for her a few short months and she already had the desire to slap her across the face for her insolence.

It was the day of yet another Bellas rehearsal and Beca was trying—again—to persuade her to go against tradition and "try something new." She was sick of hearing Beca, and now some of the other Bellas, question her methods.

"That's it. Rehearsal's over. I don't want to hear another word about this. The Bellas have always and will always stick with tradition." She grabbed the sheet music and shoved it into her binder, glancing up when she realized the Bellas were standing on the stage without saying or doing anything.

Beca stepped forward, breaking the ranks.

"Aubrey, you're being really—"

"Aca-scuse me? I said rehearsal's _over_. That means I want you out of my face, Beca. Goodbye." She spun around and stomped out of the rehearsal space, leaving the gaping Bellas behind to whisper about what had just happened.

Aubrey was halfway to her dorm room when Chloe came running behind her.

"You and Beca need to work this out." She told her insistently, while holding tightly onto the squirming freshman's wrist, pushing her toward Aubrey. "I'm going to the library to study, so feel free to beat the crap out of each other in our dorm room. Just don't get any blood on the carpet, or we'll have to pay extra at the end of the year for cleanup."

With that, Chloe hurried off to the library while Aubrey and Beca glared at each other.

"Come with me." The older woman growled before making her way toward the dorm building with Beca on her heels.

"You're the most frustrating person I've ever met. Why can't you just loosen up for once in your miserable life?" Beca asked as they reached the dorm, gesticulating wildly.

Aubrey scowled at her.

"Like _you're_ not frustrating? You just make me want to—want to—"

"What?" Beca challenged, inches from her face.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but Aubrey closed the small gap between them and slammed her lips against Beca's. Beca went careening backwards as the senior pushed her against the wall. She returned Aubrey's white-hot kisses with just as much vigor, her tongue darting into her mouth as her fingers worked to unbutton her blouse.

Words were a thing of the past and not something they needed or wanted right now. Instead of working their problems out with a shouting match, they were going the opposite route, obliterating what was apparently some intense sexual tension by getting down and dirty with each other.

The two women fought for dominance, their strong hands ripping at each other's clothes until there was nothing left between them. Aubrey threw Beca against the bed with a smirk on her face.

Beca's chipped black nails dug into Aubrey's back while the blonde's teeth sunk into her neck, her hand unrelenting between her legs. A series of gasps escaped Beca's mouth as Aubrey's fingers forcefully pushed against her.

Her mouth moved from the DJ's neck to her breasts, her tongue flicking against her nipples while her hand continued in its staccato movement. Just as Beca was about to come, Aubrey pulled away, prolonging the moment as a punishment for her insolence at today's Bella's rehearsal.

"Aubrey, please," Beca pleaded, her voice unusually high due to her desperation.

Aubrey choked back her laughter, nodding as she gave Beca what she most desired. Her tongue made quick work of the few remaining moments before her lover's orgasm. Once Beca was reduced to a chest-heaving sweaty mess, Aubrey wiped her mouth and pushed her partner off to the side.

"Get me off or get out."

The statement was a bit harsh, even for Aubrey. Beca gaped at her for a moment, taking in her impatient glare before she nodded.

Without any warning, the younger woman leaned down and grabbed Aubrey by the ponytail, pulling her up to face her. She wore a twisted grin, shoving the blonde against the wall with all of her strength.

"Fuck you." Beca spat before she began to.

Determined to make Aubrey let go for once in her goddamn life, Beca's fingers thrust into her with an unprecedented force. She sucked and bit at Aubrey's swollen lips as her fingers jabbed between her legs, a roughness to her movement not unlike hammering a nail into a particularly thick wall.

Although she was trying her best to stay as quiet as possible, so as not to give Beca the satisfaction of a job well done, Aubrey couldn't help the hard breaths that were expelled from her mouth. Beca's movements were sharp and unapologetic, something she was not used to but enjoyed very much.

Something about being pleasured by the woman she'd spent all of her energy hating was unbelievably erotic, Aubrey thought as she felt Beca's fingers withdraw. Beca's nails dragged down her legs, causing her to cry out in pain.

The brunette's eyes shot to hers, silencing her immediately.

Beca tore Aubrey's thighs open, slamming her head between them. Her tongue moved expertly and teasingly along every inch of her entrance, and Aubrey found herself losing control at the sensation of Beca's mouth brushing against her.

Attempting to make quick work of her partner, Beca began to pair her tongue with her fingers, working them in tandem while keeping the same quick, merciless rhythm. Her extremities moved at a similar accelerated pace to the electronic songs that she was prone to listening to.

When she finally came, Aubrey wasn't quiet about it. A loud grunting moan exploded from her lips, surprising even her.

Pleased with herself, Beca gathered up her clothes and began to get dressed. She wondered if this was going to happen every time she and Aubrey had a fight. If it was, well, she had even more reason to provoke her during rehearsal.

"Where the hell are you going?" Aubrey asked, grabbing her own clothes and haphazardly putting them on. The hem of her skirt was crooked, but she didn't even care.

"I need a cigarette." Beca explained hastily before vacating the dorm room with a vicious smirk.

"_A cigarette_?! You have regionals to think about!" Aubrey called after her, adjusting her scarf as she scoffed in disbelief.

Beca continued down the hallway, running into Chloe on the way out. The redhead asked her if they'd worked everything out. She just grinned, throwing up her hand in a wave as she walked faster.

"Okay, Beca was being weird, did you guys make up?" Chloe asked when she pushed her way into the dorm room.

She saw Aubrey standing there, her clothing askew, the familiar scent of sex in the air.

"Well then!" She exclaimed with a tiny smile. "Cynthia Rose owes me twenty bucks."


	4. Sexy Can I (Chloe x Stacie)

It's hard to believe that it's been year since Chloe graduated Barden University. She kept in touch with her old Bella friends, but it wasn't the same as it had been. As the time continued to pass, she decided maybe she'd catch up with one or two of them during spring break.

She first tried to get ahold of Beca, but she had admitted that she was going back home to visit her mom. Sighing, the redhead went through her phone, trying to figure out which Bella would be the most fun to chill with. Chloe stopped on Stacie's name and bit her lip, thinking about how much she appreciated and admired the other girl, finally deciding to give her a call.

The phone rang a couple times before her friend answered.

"Chloe, ohmigod, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" she sounded pretty excited to be receiving Chloe's call.

Dropping down on her couch, the graduate explained that she was still living within twenty minutes of the University and was wondering if Stacie had any time during her break to catch up with her. Stacie agreed immediately, asking if she was free tonight.

"Oh, definitely," Chloe said quickly, not wanting to waste the opportunity to finally spend time with someone other than Aubrey.

Aubrey was her best friend and she loved her, but she really craved company with someone else. _Literally anyone else_.

After Stacie had agreed to come over to the apartment in an hour or so, Chloe began prepping herself and the apartment for her visitor. She had a little cleaning up to do, spraying the foyer with air freshener and taking a quick shower. She was getting dressed when she heard the rhythmic knock on the door.

She practically danced to the door, greeting Stacie with a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too," Stacie mused as she pulled away.

"How about a drink?" Chloe offered, walking to the kitchen to show her guest what she had to choose from.

She made them both potent margaritas and carried them to the living room, taking a seat next to her idling friend and handing over the drink.

"So, how's Barden going? Is Beca doing a good job with the Bellas?" She hadn't talked to Beca as much as she wanted to, and she still found herself regretting not admitting her feelings for the other girl before. It felt too little too late now.

Taking a lengthy sip from her margarita and licking some salt from the rim, Stacie crossed her long legs and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, more or less. She's a lot more laid back than Aubrey, which can be good sometimes, but we could probably practice more than we are," she admitted, shifting her legs again.

Chloe's eyes lingered on Stacie's body, drifting from her plunging neckline to her short skirt, wondering what it would be like to have those long legs wrapped around her. God, it had been entirely too long since she'd been with anyone; she hadn't gotten laid since she'd discovered her feelings for Beca last year. She was so wound up and sexually frustrated that even being in the room with Stacie was difficult for her; after all, this girl just oozed sexuality out of her pores.

"Right…" Chloe murmured, concentrating on her own drink and trying not to be so obvious with her lingering gaze. She didn't want to make her friend feel uncomfortable.

Stacie was used to people leering over her body and had learned to recognize the signs of someone interested in her. Upon noticing these signs in Chloe's behavior, she considered what it would be like hooking up with the redhead. She knew that the girl had to be wild in the sack, which was something she enjoyed, and if they agreed to keep it casual, Stacie didn't see any reason why not.

She decided to play up her sexuality even more in an attempt to seduce the older woman.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Stacie asked, raising her eyebrows flirtatiously as she brought her margarita glass to her glossy lips.

"No, I haven't dated anyone in a while," Chloe admitted with a shrug, trying to play it off like it wasn't a huge deal even though the lack of intimacy was seriously getting to her.

"Oh yeah?" She scooted a little closer, her leg brushing Chloe's, "What about sex?"

Chloe laughed at how openly Stacie asked her about her sex life. She shouldn't have been surprised, though, as Stacie had always been this way. It was just part of her personality.

She shook her head. "No sex," she stated wistfully.

"God, but aren't you _horny_?"

"SO horny," Chloe echoed with a nod.

Stacie's tongue ran along her bottom lip and she narrowed her dark eyes at the redhead next to her. She trailed her fingers down Chloe's arm, giving the older woman goosebumps from her sudden touch.

"I could help," she practically whispered, digging her teeth into her lip seductively, "if you want me to."

There was a pause, as if Chloe was considering whether or not to agree with Stacie's offer. But the truth was she was feigning uncertainty so as not to seem overeager. She would've been lying if she said she hadn't secretly hoped something would happen with Stacie tonight. That was why she invited her and not Fat Amy or Lilly.

"I need this," Chloe breathed desperately, pulling Stacie to her by her shirt, "I need you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Stacie's lips moved against Chloe's while her hand reached for the hem of her top, lifting it with one swift motion.

The brunette took control, pushing her elder hard against the couch and peeling off her own shirt along with her bra, greeting Chloe with the sight of her uncovered breasts. Her hands moved upward, anxious to touch the sensitive skin. As her hands explored Stacie's voluptuous, rounded breasts, her lips reignited their spark and she moaned loudly into her mouth.

Stacie, getting impatient with the speed of things and feeling herself getting more turned on by the moment, worked to remove Chloe's lacy bra and got her pants shimmied down to her thighs. She hooked her fingers in the sides of the redhead's panties, pulling them away enough to bring her tongue to Chloe's slit.

"Stacie, god," she twitched at the sensation of Stacie's eager tongue sliding along her entrance. "Wait, there's something I want you to do for me."

She didn't want to kill the mood, but it wasn't often she had the chance to get her sexual fix, and Chloe wanted to do it right. Stacie pulled her head up and moved, waiting for the other girl to do whatever it was she needed to do. She wasn't sure what to expect.

Chloe got up, going ahead and pulling off what was already halfway down anyway before hurrying over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled something out, carrying it over to the couch where Stacie was waiting for her.

"I want you to use this on me," she pleaded as she handed the object to the brunette.

Stacie smirked at the strap-on in her hands. "Oooh, I've never used one of these, always wondered what it'd be like to have a cock," she laughed, buckling the straps around her hips and tightening them.

Chloe was about to get back down on the couch, but Stacie argued with her, shoving her to the floor. She prepared her partner, dipping her fingers gently inside of her. Feeling that the girl was wet and ready, she affixed a smirk to her face.

She climbed onto Chloe, guiding the cock inside of her with ease. The redhead moaned as she felt Stacie enter her, her grip tightening on Stacie's shoulders.

Uncertain about how to go about determining an optimum pressure and speed, Stacie decided to play it by ear. She started out slow, sliding in and out of Chloe as she brought her lips and tongue across her nipple. If it had really been this long for her partner, she was going to make sure she had a good experience that she could remember for a long time.

A combination of sensual sounds came spilling from Chloe's open mouth as Stacie began to ride her faster, gripping her hips as she thrust more quickly into her.

Getting into the rhythm, she was starting to really enjoy wielding the strap on. She liked having this control over Chloe, and the way she twisted beneath her. Stacie could finally understand what it felt like to penetrate someone, and now she understood why it was so amazing.

As she continued fucking her moaning partner, she brought her fingers between her own legs, stroking herself as she thrusted, trying to get herself ready for whatever Chloe would want to do for her.

On the floor Chloe was getting carpet burns across her back, but she didn't care, because damn, Stacie was fucking her better than anyone ever had, and she couldn't believe the sensations of pleasure rippling over her body.

In the moment before her orgasm, Chloe found Stacie's lips, biting and sucking them needfully as she attempted to ride it out. When she felt the familiar dull numb sensation after coming, she glanced up at the gorgeous woman on top of her.

She couldn't imagine how she'd gotten so lucky.

Stacie took off the strap on and asked if Chloe wanted to use it.

"I'm very good with my mouth," was her response, shoving Stacie down onto the couch and immediately parting her legs, shoving her head between them.

It wasn't often that Stacie received oral sex, considering most of her sexual encounters were with men, who were more concerned with penetrating her than anything else. It was this that made the experience with Chloe even more special.

Stacie squeezed her eyes shut, her head burrowing into the couch cushion as Chloe's tongue explored her. She was pleasantly surprised by how skilled Chloe was. Her tongue moved like a snake's, flicking quickly and teasingly at every inch of her, and she was astounded by how much faster she came this way. Whenever she was having penetrative sex, it generally took Stacie much longer to orgasm, but with Chloe's tongue against her, it took almost half the time that it normally would.

When the orgasm came over her, she let out a pleasureful sigh, thanking Chloe with kisses to her collarbone and chest, switching their position and pinning her partner to the couch. She kissed her deeply, her mouth finding Chloe's neck.

"I could go again," she murmured against the skin there, kissing her way down to Chloe's belly button.


	5. Love Sex Magic (Cynthia x Stacie)

Stacie doesn't think it's easy pretending, but she does think it's for the best. She knows how these things work - you get feelings for someone, you get together, you break up and you stop talking. She doesn't want that to happen between them, she admires this girl entirely too much to ruin their friendship with her stupid feelings.

She isn't even sure what it means. She's never liked a girl like_ that_ before and she's not sure why she does now. Something about Cynthia Rose just makes her want to be a better person. For once she wants to be more than that girl who sleeps around.

She spends the first year of their friendship rebuking her advances despite wanting to give in, thinking that if she puts her off for long enough, she will finally lose interest.

But she doesn't.

A year and a half later, Stacie and Cynthia are tight friends, spending a great deal of time with one another between classes and during the weekends. Whenever they aren't at Bellas rehearsal, the pair can be found together. It begins to become impossible to tell where Stacie ends and Cynthia begins, as their time spent together morphs them into some semblance of each other.

Despite her feelings, Stacie has managed to keep her hands at bay with Cynthia. As much as she desires to feel the darker skinned woman's lips against her own (god, how luscious her lips are), she doesn't give in.

But suppression is meant only as a temporary strategy. You can't run from your feelings forever.

It's a typical night or so it seems, and Cynthia Rose is driving them back from a night at the club. Stacie's had a little bit to drink, which makes her loosen up even more than usual. She looks over at her friend as the vehicle stops at a stop light, her eyes dipping downward to the low neck of Cynthia's top. All she wants is to tug that shirt over Cynthia's head along with the rest of her clothes, and kiss every inch of her gorgeous dark skin.

"You okay, Stace?" Cynthia Rose asks her absently, glancing over at Stacie in the passenger seat.

Without a word, Stacie's hand finds Cynthia's knee. She squeezes it uncertainly, narrowing her eyes and taking a breath. Her companion looks at her in bewilderment. Her hand moves higher, now resting on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" she wonders as she turns the steering wheel.

"Touching you," Stacie's voice is barely above a whisper as her hand shifts farther to the left, nearing Cynthia's inner thigh. "That's okay, isn't it?"

Uncertain as to what to think, the older woman turns onto a back road, pulling off to the side. The car skids slightly in the gravel before she puts the vehicle in park, finally able to meet Stacie's curious gaze.

"It's more than okay, but..." Cynthia Rose has more than resigned herself to the fact that Stacie's straight. She's in a relationship with someone else and although it's relatively new to her, Cynthia does like the girl, albeit not as much as she does her best friend. "I don't understand it."

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Stacie scales across the console that separates them. She doesn't say a word as she drops onto Cynthia's lap, straddling her. Cynthia draws out a breath before Stacie leans down to cup her face in her hands.

"I love you," she says, her eyes burning into Cynthia's in a way she's never seen before, "And I want you," Stacie continues, lightly brushing her lips against the other woman's, "And more than anything, I need you."

Before Cynthia can utter a single syllable, Stacie's mouth sears against hers, pushing urgently as her hands continue to hold her head into place. Her tongue slips between Cynthia Rose's parted lips and she melts at the contact, something she's been desperately craving for longer than she can remember.

Cynthia's arms have settled around Stacie's waist, her hands resting just above her behind. Once she leans into the kiss, her fingers move downward, sliding into the back pockets of Stacie's jeans.

"I love you," Cynthia whispers against Stacie's neck, her heart jackhammering loudly in her chest. She reunites their lips, her entire body warm from sheer desire.

Unceremoniously Stacie rips off her shirt, tossing it into the back seat before pulling up Cynthia's by the hem, letting out a small gasp when she's greeted by the sight of the other woman's breasts straining in her too-tight bra.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Cynthia Rose utters, but her partner cuts her off with a kiss.

"I have to do this," Stacie asserts, her nails digging into Cynthia's bare shoulders before sliding down her bra straps, "There's no stopping until I've tasted every inch of you."

It's clear the decision's already made and Cynthia doesn't fight it anymore, her heart still pounding in her chest as Stacie's hands run across the silky material of her bra.

Swiftly the taller woman unhooks the bra from the back, her mouth dropping to Cynthia's now freed breast. With her left hand she massages one, and with her tongue she works on the other, listening intently to Cynthia's pleasure-filled gasps.

Once she's gotten the right nipple good and hard, her mouth closes over the left one while her fingers cascade across Cynthia's torso. Her hands stop at the jeans, shakily unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down.

Cynthia Rose stares up at her expectantly.

Stacie reaches over to grasp the adjustment handle for the seat. The seat tips backward, sending them careening down. She readjusts herself again just to push the seat further back, and then she hooks her fingers through the belt loops of her partner's jeans, pulling them forcefully down.

Her lips move across and between her breasts, stopping to suck here and there, softly nipping sometimes. She kisses Cynthia's collarbones, her shoulders, all the way down her arms. Her mouth meets her stomach as she takes in a nervous breath.

Then Stacie's bringing her mouth to the fabric that separates them, a thin material that's warm and wet beneath her tongue. She teases, her fingers circling the very edges of her underwear while her tongue gives her a taste of what's to come.

Gasping, Cynthia clutches Stacie's long locks of hair, her fingers getting tangled. Stacie raises her eyes to look at her and shoots her a devilish smirk before bringing her panties down to join the jeans bunched at her ankles. Her mouth meets Cynthia's center with nothing between them, and she kisses her warmth as she settles her hands onto her lover's bucking hips.

Cynthia's brown eyes snap shut at the sensation of Stacie's wet tongue against her, swirling deliberately in her most sensitive area. Stacie's mouth closes over her bud, suckling softly and running her tongue up and down along her. As she's being pleasured, Cynthia's sounds evolve from gasping to moaning, her fingers gripping even harder at her partner's dark hair.

Taking her time, Stacie's index finger slips along Cynthia Rose's entrance, vaguely teasing her. Had she thought to file down her perfectly manicured nails, she would be more prepared for this experience, but since she hadn't, she sticks mainly to the usage of her tongue, a powerful instrument in her attempt to unwind the other woman.

Feeling creative, Stacie begins to tap patterns inside of Cynthia. She starts with polka dots but moves on to lines of every kind, diagonal, horizontal, vertical, her tongue forming triangles and parallelograms with its trail.

It's when Cynthia's grip on her hair slackens and a guttural moan explodes from her lips that Stacie knows she's succeeded. She kisses her thighs and every bit of her legs, stopping when she can bend down no further in the cramped vehicle.

"Let me gather my strength," a ragged voice calls out, her arms like noodles around Stacie's neck, pulling her near for a kiss.

She doesn't mind waiting, she's done her fair share of it already, and a few more minutes mean nothing. She's thankful for the chance at this, having enjoyed pleasuring Cynthia Rose even more than she had expected.

Stacie leans into her lover's neck, nuzzling her and biting softly at her exposed skin, her free hands on Cynthia's uncovered breasts.

In a dizzying motion, Cynthia scoops her up and pushes her into the back seat, maneuvering around to push the front one back up to give them more room. She removes Stacie's remaining clothes with ease, her fingers tentatively positioned at her entrance.

She licks her lips in anticipation before lowering her head between Stacie's long legs, feeling her thighs clench around her. One finger cautiously dips inside and she meets her partner's eyes before joining it with a second, a breath pushing from Stacie's mouth.

Cynthia's fingers curl inside her, brushing against her delicate walls while her tongue circles her clit, flicking back and forth with the quickness of a whip. Her slow, deliberate speed drives Stacie mad, her body convulsing against her teasing movements.

Wanting the moment to last, she doesn't complain, and Cynthia Rose continues to take her time, pushing against her forcefully yet gently all the same, her tongue whispering promises against her center.

Stacie moans when Cynthia's pace changes, the new staccato rhythm unexpected and so needed, desperately calling out her lover's name as her tongue quickens and expands its breadth.

"Fuck," she utters, her long nails biting into Cynthia's skin. She apologizes almost immediately, silenced by a vigorous tongue wagging.

Her nails only dig deeper as she's brought closer to her earth-shattering, world-ending orgasm. Stacie screams, her throat hoarse after the unexpected noise jumps from her mouth.

Her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, her eyes fixated on the woman above her.

Cynthia Rose grins.

"It was good, right?" she lets out an appreciative laugh, proud of a job well done.


	6. Touch My Body (Aubrey x Stacie)

Aubrey had taken time out of her busy schedule to train Stacie one on one. She was having a serious problem getting the choreography down, and Aubrey would be damned if she let the girl perform her lewd version of the choreography, her hands automatically drawn to either her chest or her crotch. Frankly, she had the tendency to be very inappropriate, which frustrated the Bellas leader beyond anything else (well, besides Beca's insubordination, but that was a different issue altogether).

That was why she was here on Saturday morning in their rehearsal space, going over the routine several times with the other Bella, determined to get the moves right.

"Why can't you just do it like we've practiced?" Aubrey clenched her teeth, wondering if they could just get through the routine without Stacie touching herself inappropriately.

"I can't control it," Stacie argued with a shrug, "You'd do it too if you were as hot as me."

"Are you trying to say I'm not attractive?" She wondered with a lilt to her voice.

Stacie grinned, "Not at all, you've got that pent-up frustration going on in you, so I just know you'd be an animal in the sack, but frankly," she paused, raising her eyebrows at the blonde, "you need to have your lemon pressed."

Aubrey opened her mouth and snapped it shut again a moment later, regarding Stacie with a queer expression on her face.

"I'm not sure I want to know what that means," she finally spoke.

The brunette stepped closer to her, grinning in amusement.

"Bump n grind? Getting it on? Fornicating? Rolling in the hay? Fu—" She offered a few synonyms to make sure that her friend knew what she was referring to.

"Okay, _that's_ enough," Aubrey murmured, her cheeks tinged pink with mortification, "I prefer not to discuss my private life with people."

"If you're calling it your private life and not your sex life, you've got a problem, Bree," Stacie told her briskly, going up behind the other girl and putting her hand on her shoulders, "first thing's first, you need to loosen up," she pointed out, beginning to rub her shoulders.

Aubrey was about to tell her she didn't like the nickname and complain about being touched, but Stacie's hands actually felt amazing on her sore shoulders. She let out a soft moan at the touch, immediately covering her mouth after realizing what she'd just done.

"If I'm able to make you moan just by rubbing your shoulders, imagine what it'd be like if I fucked you," it was obvious Stacie didn't believe in boundaries.

"I—I'd rather not," she stammered in reply.

A mirthful chuckle spilled from Stacie's lips. She brought her mouth close to Aubrey's ear.

"You know you would," she whispered.

From the proximity of the girl to her body and the unexpected whisper in her ear, Aubrey felt goosebumps form over her exposed arms. She willed Stacie not to notice.

Just as she was worrying about Stacie making a comment about her embarrassing reaction to her action, she realized that Stacie hadn't pulled away. Her mouth was inches from Aubrey's ear.

One moment later, Stacie's teeth had closed over the older woman's ear lobe. It was a strange sensation, especially when she followed her movement with her tongue, licking the shell of Aubrey's ear. Aubrey wanted to push her away and chastise her for the inappropriate contact, but instead her eyes snapped shut and she allowed herself to enjoy the growing warmth between her legs.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Stacie broke the silence, spinning back around to face Aubrey and taking note of her aroused expression, "you dirty little bird."

"It wasn't totally unpleasant," Aubrey offered as she opened her eyes again, knowing her face was probably blotchy from everything she'd just felt and done, "I'll admit that."

Stacie grabbed Aubrey by the scarf, pushing her down onto the metal chair behind her. The blonde gasped and landed with a thud on top of the chair.

"Stay there," Stacie commanded before walking off, returning after she'd programmed the stereo to play a song, the bass pumping through the speakers, "I'm going to continue this little experiment, because I think you need the practice more than I need it," she teased, slowly swaying to the music.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," she purred, beginning to unbutton her blouse.

She smiled seductively, her fingers stopping when her top was halfway undone, still swinging her hips. She stepped closer to Aubrey, stopping right in front of the chair before she continued. Stacie's body moved sensually and she completed the removal of her blouse, revealing a very sexy purple bra. Still dancing rhythmically, she pulled down her skirt, leaving only her lingerie and her heels.

As the song continued blasting through the rehearsal space, Stacie climbed onto Aubrey's lap, facing her as she kept dancing. Her body moved teasingly against Aubrey's, and she pulled the other woman's head into her chest, feeling her warm breath against her breasts.

"This is your first lap dance, isn't it?" Stacie wondered, grinding her hips against Aubrey as her arms circled around her neck.

Aubrey managed a nod. Stacie gave her a long, passionate kiss before pulling her lips away.

"I'll make this good for you, okay?" she promised, her mouth moving to suck on Aubrey's neck.

"O-okay…" Aubrey wasn't able to fight this, what with Stacie's long legs wrapped around her and her body rubbing against her in ways she really didn't mind at all.

"You can touch me, you know," Stacie said, grabbing Aubrey's hands and placing them on her chest.

Her eyes widened at the bold move, but she didn't move them. Tentatively she squeezed them together, a tiny grin appearing on her face once she did.

"I think I get why you like doing that so much."

Triumphantly Stacie grinned.

"It's even better without the bra in the way," she assured her; reaching around to unclasp her bra from the back and pulling it off her.

Aubrey drew in a sudden breath; in disbelief this Stacie was seriously doing this right now. She had no doubt that the girl was right in her belief that what she really needed was to get laid, as she couldn't remember the last time she'd actually engaged in sexual activities. She didn't even masturbate most of the time, declaring herself too busy for simple pleasures such as these.

Maybe that was why she was always so tightly wound.

She didn't need Stacie to force her hands this time. Aubrey's fingers slid across Stacie's ample bosoms, pleasantly surprised at the smoothness of her skin. She bit her lip entirely too hard as she began to slowly massage the brunette's breasts, a satisfied smile coming over her usually stern face.

"Wow, you're right," she commented, dropping her head down.

She nuzzled Stacie's breasts for a moment, enjoying the warmth against her cheek, and then Aubrey's tongue found one of her nipples. She swirled the bud in her mouth, feeling Stacie's hips grinding perfectly against her own.

"I like that," Stacie moaned softly when Aubrey allowed her tongue to make its way over her sensitive breasts, "you're getting me really worked up, Aubrey, and I'm going to have to do something about it."

Before Aubrey could respond, Stacie had buried her hand beneath the fabric of her panties. She began to pleasure herself while sitting on Aubrey's lap, still rolling her hips against her. Aubrey continued with her enjoyment of Stacie's breasts, now concentrating on the other one for a good deal of time.

She could only listen to the sounds of pleasure expelling from Stacie's mouth for so long before she took matters into her own hands. Aubrey's hand fell between the other woman's thighs, tentatively touching the fabric. Stacie raised her eyebrows, withdrawing her own hand when she felt Aubrey's.

Closing her eyes, Stacie allowed Aubrey to get her off, her fingers sliding past her lingerie and inside of her. It felt so much better when someone else was doing this, she thought, able to concentrate only on the sensations her body was feeling.

Neither woman had planned this practice to take such a sexual turn, but neither woman minded, either.

Aubrey picked up the pace, really getting into this. It was Stacie's moaning that drove her to go faster and harder, and she kept trying to make her get louder and more vocal.

She was extremely flattered by this entire ordeal, the fact that Stacie would throw herself at her this way made her feel much more attractive. It was obvious Stacie was seriously into this, as evidenced by her copious moans and extreme wetness between her legs.

"Fuck, Aubrey," there it was - Stacie saying her name.

God, the_ power_. It got her so worked up. Aubrey kept pleasuring Stacie until her orgasm rippled over her body and her nails were digging into her back with desperation. She took great joy in the way Stacie's chest heaved afterward, the brunette trying to get her breath from everything that had occurred.

"You're surprisingly good at that," Stacie breathed.

Aubrey beamed, glad she'd done well with a girl who had obviously had quite a bit of experience herself. She was surprised that she'd been able to make Stacie come like that, because it wasn't like she had done anything sexual in a while.

"So, are you going to show me how it's done?" Aubrey asked, noticing that the music was still playing in the background.

"Fuck yeah I am," Stacie laughed, pulling her legs down and standing up, unfazed by her own nudity, "Come here," she asked, holding out her hand for Aubrey.

Aubrey took her hand, being led over to the stage. Stacie told her to sit down and take her clothes off and she did as requested.

"Do you have the pitch pipe with you?"

"Is it even a question, I always carry it in the pocket of my jacket," Aubrey answered, wondering why Stacie was asking about the pipe.

Stacie leaned down and plucked the pitch pipe from the leader's jacket pocket. She glanced down at it and smiled, bringing it to her lips and blowing.

"Nice," she grinned, palming the pipe and gazing at Aubrey, "lay down."

"What are you…"

"Just trust me. Lay down," she repeated, less gently this time.

Aubrey wasn't used to being bossed around. She opened her mouth to protest again but then remembered that Stacie was in control, and could walk away if she wanted, leaving Aubrey without the orgasm she so desired.

With a sigh, Aubrey lay down on the stage, telling herself that they'd have to sanitize the surface after this was all said and done.

Stacie pulled Aubrey's legs down, letting them drape over the side of the stage. She stopped to enjoy the pleasant view for a moment, complimenting her partner on her gorgeous breasts before she began her routine.

She started with her mouth, tasting Aubrey without any hesitation. As soon as her tongue touched the blonde's center, she began thrashing and breathing loudly. Stacie smirked, taking lengthy strokes with her tongue and listening to Aubrey's pleasure.

With the pitch pipe in her palm, Stacie withdrew her tongue. She slid the end of the pitch pipe against Aubrey's clit. Aubrey made a sound, raising her head.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Lay your ass back down and be quiet," Stacie replied sharply, moving the pipe harder against her.

"YOU'RE DESECRATING THE BELLAS PITCH PIPE!" she sat up again.

Stacie stopped, sighing exasperatedly. "Shut the fuck up or I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut, don't interrupt me when I'm doing some of my best work here."

Appalled with Stacie's rudeness and simultaneously finding it ridiculously sexy, Aubrey dropped her head back down.

Stacie continued when she was silent, the cool metal device rubbing against her lover's center. Knowing what she was doing and how wrong it was, Aubrey tried to suppress the sounds that came from her mouth. She couldn't give Stacie the pleasure of knowing that what she did was actually really arousing.

But she failed miserably.

The brunette was grinning as she slid the pitch pipe across the area between Aubrey's legs, pushing it slightly inside of her. She pushed and pulled it in and out a few times and Aubrey moaned in response.

When even Stacie started to feel weird about what she'd done, she withdrew the pipe and held it in her palm again. Aubrey moved her head to look at her.

"Why'd you stop?" she complained.

Stacie put the pitch pipe to her lips and blew again.

"You taste amazing," she remarked, tossing the pipe onto the pile of clothes and bringing her mouth back between Aubrey's shaking legs.

With everything she'd already done, Aubrey was already close to her tipping point. All it took was another few minutes of Stacie's tongue flicking against her to send her to oblivion. She moaned loudly, collapsing into harsh breaths once she'd had her orgasm.

"So, do you feel better now?" Stacie asked when she started putting her clothes back on.

Aubrey wobbled as she attempted to sit up.

"_So much better_."

The other Bellas remarked at rehearsal later that Aubrey seemed much more relaxed than usual. She and Stacie exchanged a knowing look, vowing to never reveal what had happened between them that glorious morning.


	7. Cherry Bomb (Beca x Stacie)

**A/N:** If you've already read Cherry Bomb, this is it. I'm deleting it from the regular story list and adding it as a chapter here, because it makes more sense.

It was pretty damn embarrassing the lack of experience Beca had in the love department. She hadn't even received her first kiss until late in her senior year of high school and has only ever kissed one person since then. _Jesse._

God, Jesse was perfect in theory. He was kind, funny and cute; everything she should've wanted. But the spark wasn't there. She'd been kidding herself, she guessed, and when she kissed him it felt no more pleasant than kissing the back of her hand.

What was her issue? Was she just not that interested in love and affection? Had her parents' divorce really ruined her that badly, so badly that she couldn't even forge a connection with another human being?

She had another theory, but it was even more frightening to consider than her others. That was why she kept it safely tucked in the back of her mind, hidden away like the physical card catalogue the Barden University library still kept despite their switch to the electronic system.

She was nineteen years old and _still _a virgin. It wasn't that she was holding out for someone special either, it was more that the moment hadn't presented itself yet. It was really starting to get on her nerves, though, and so she decided that she would sleep with someone.

Actually, there was someone she really liked—but the thought of having sex with them for the first time without ever actually having done it before made her cringe. She didn't want to be inexperienced. Especially because this person was older than she was.

So she needed to find someone to take her virginity. Simple, right? The problem was, no one wanted to sleep with a virgin.

Beca finally thought of the perfect candidate the night she got smashed at the Sigma Beta Theta party. If only she could convince her.

"Stacie!" She called her name drunkenly from across the room, pulling her friend away from the random guy she was making out with despite her protests.

"What? He is not a Treble, okay? I asked." Stacie responded huffily, letting out a sigh when she saw the guy she'd been kissing go up to another girl and start talking to her.

"Dude, no, that's not—I need to ask for a favor. How drunk are you?"

"I can't drive you home if that's what you mean. Everything's spinning." She grabbed Beca's arm, steadying herself.

Beca grinned. "I don't need a designated driver. Are you drunk enough to consider having sex with me?"

"What?"

"Don't worry; I'm not _into_ you or anything." She didn't want Stacie to think she was harboring some ill-fated girl crush on her, because it wasn't like that. "I'm just really tired of being a virgin and we're friends and I thought maybe if you were drunk enough, you'd do me a solid."

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!"

Stacie's tact was thrown out the window when she practically shouted this question down the hallway. A few people nearby glanced over at them and Beca could feel her face burning with shame.

"Wow, thanks, I_ really_ wanted everyone at this party to know the intimate details of my life."

"Sorry." She dropped her voice to a whisper, not that it mattered now. "You're a virgin!? And you want me to pop your cherry? Oh, Beca, I'm _so_ flattered."

Only Stacie would find that sort of thing flattering. But Beca had been counting on it. She knew anyone else she would approach would accuse her of using them, which is surely what she was doing, but Stacie didn't mind it.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" She asked hopefully, wanting to get the whole thing over with already.

Stacie considered it for a moment, tapping her perfectly manicured finger on her chin.

"Let's take a few shots and go to the bedroom and see where that leads us."

"Okay." Beca grabbed a tray of shot glasses and followed the taller girl down the hallway to a vacant bedroom.

Stacie slid off her shoes and dropped down onto the bed, seizing one of the shots from Beca's tray and throwing it back expertly. The younger girl sat down next to her, putting the tray on the table nearby and taking her own shot.

"So have you ever slept with a girl before?"

"Suuure. I've slept with a couple girls." Stacie responded as she nursed a second shot. "I'm not gay though, I just like getting off. So, are you like a lesbian or what?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping maybe you can tell me."

Stacie giggled. "Cynthia Rose could probably tell you better than I could. Did you know that she's like totally into me? I'd probably be in this bedroom with her right now if you hadn't beaten her to the punch."

"Man, I didn't mean to steal you from her." Beca felt slightly guilty about it.

"No big deal, I'm sure I'll be drunk enough to hook up with her in a week or two." Stacie told her perkily. "So, what would you like me to do to you? I can do this thing with my tongue that—"

"That sounds _awesome_. We can do that. Just let me…" Beca took a second shot and a third before wiping her mouth and smiling more confidently at the brunette beside her. "That's better. I can't feel my lips."

"Let me fix that for you."

Without a warning, Stacie leaned in to kiss her. Beca closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the kiss, the older girl's tongue sliding into her mouth. It was a pretty good kiss, she had to admit, much more interesting than the one she'd shared with Jesse.

She tasted the alcohol on Stacie's tongue, although to be fair, it could've been her own. Suddenly, Stacie bit down on her bottom lip, making sure she felt it before she pushed Beca down against the bed.

"Take your pants off." The girl in charge commanded while she began peeling off her own clothes.

Her entire body buzzing, Beca slid off her Converse and unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying out of them and dropping them into the pile Stacie had created by the bed. She had just pulled her shirt off when the other girl launched herself onto her.

"Oh, great, so we're doing it now?" Beca asked awkwardly.

"Pro tip—don't talk during sex. Unless you're moaning my name or telling me how great I am." Stacie chastised, hooking her thumbs beneath the band of her friend's underwear and pulling them down.

Beca opened her mouth to ask another question but quickly snapped it shut again. Stacie wasted no time, plunging her head between her legs and causing her to bite down a little too hard on her lip in reaction.

_Wow, that feels good_, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, allowing the warm sensation to envelop her body. She was afraid this would feel awkward or she wouldn't be turned on, but she was having no problem with that.

As her eyes fluttered open again, Beca witnessed Stacie's expression of determination as her tongue lapped at her. She hadn't been lying about her tongue talent. It took a great deal of self-control to keep from calling out loudly, and her fingers gripped Stacie's long hair as she rolled her hips involuntarily.

Every time she wanted to make a comment, Beca stopped herself. Everything seemed trite and like something out of a porno, so instead she allowed small sounds to come from her mouth. At least then Stacie would know she was doing well.

Her orgasm came mortifyingly fast. Beca apologized profusely for how easily she'd come, but Stacie didn't seem bothered by it.

"It's a testament to my skill. No need to be embarrassed about it. Now, do you feel like returning the favor, because I'm pretty ready for you if you know what I mean?" She smirked.

Beca nodded, trying to steady herself. This was the part she was nervous about. She'd never done this before and the only experience she had was watching a porno once out of curiosity, and witnessing what Stacie had just done to her.

She lowered herself between the brunette's legs and tried her best to copy the motions she'd seen. It seemed to work pretty well, since Stacie was thrashing against her, and in a moment of bravery and curiosity, she decided to use her fingers as well.

She was thankful that Stacie hadn't tried this, as her friend's long manicured nails would've gutted her like a fish. But man, did Stacie respond to Beca's finger/tongue combination. She only lasted five or ten minutes longer than Beca had.

Out of obligation, Beca kissed Stacie afterwards, feeling a little weird now that it was all over. Were they just going to pretend it didn't happen? She hoped so.

"Well, that was great." Stacie told her as she located her underwear, sliding them back on and starting to get dressed again.

She noticed Beca's strange expression and stopped for a moment.

"What? Did you want me to cuddle you after, because I don't _do_ that."

Beca shook her head. "No. Can we just forget this ever happened? I mean, thanks for doing it, it was good and everything, but I'd rather no one ever know about it."

"Ashamed of me?" Stacie laughed, indicating that she wasn't serious. "Sure, babe. Consider it forgotten. I've got to run, but I'll see you at practice. You were good, by the way, for your first time. I'm sure your second go around will be even better!" She chirped before leaving Beca alone in a stranger's bed.

As Beca busied herself with getting clothed, she thought about the person she'd done this for.

At least now she was ready for Chloe.


	8. If U Seek Amy (Amy x Aubrey)

Amy was awoken from a dead sleep by her ringing cell phone. It was still dark outside and she'd been having the best dream about the world's biggest cheesecake. Blinking tiredly, she groped for her phone and answered the call with clumsy fingers.

"Amy, it's Aubrey, we're doing some cardio this morning," the leader of the Bellas announced.

"Uh, no," Amy yawned, "I think not."

"YES we are," this time she heard the voice on the phone as well as in the hallway, Aubrey banging loudly on her door.

Her roommate shifted in her bed and gave her a glare, muttering that she better answer the door before she did…well, something. Amy was about to ask what a twig bitch like her could possibly do to her when Aubrey's volume got even louder.

"Hold on, bitch," Amy screamed into the phone, ending the call and slipping out of bed.

She put on her pink robe and slippers, leisurely walking to the door. Aubrey stood there in a sweat suit, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail and a scowl on her face.

"You're not running in that," she commented.

"Well, no, cause I'm not running," Amy shot back, crossing her arms and cocking her hip as she rolled her eyes at Aubrey's audacity to wake her up before sunrise on a SATURDAY.

Aubrey shook her head, looking ever commanding as usual. Her eyes burned into Amy's, as if begging her to try and challenge her authority again.

"I'm giving you five minutes to put on some workout clothes and we're going to go for a run."

"I don't run, unless I'm being chased, or I've just missed the ice cream truck," Amy retorted, gaining her another sharp look from Aubrey, "okay, okay, five minutes."

She shut the door in Aubrey's face and went back into her room, switching on the light and ignoring her roommate's groans. She took off her slippers and her robe, peeling off her pajamas and putting on her pink workout outfit. She'd only bought this for the Bellas, having had no use for it before. She put her hair into a ponytail and slid on a pair of tennis shoes, mumbling to herself about how unfair it all was as she made her way back to the door.

"I'm ready," she spoke dully.

"About time," Aubrey responded, yanking her by the arm down the hallway.

"Remind me, what's the purpose of cardio again?" Amy asked as she was dragged out of the dorm, gazing unappreciatively up at the still-dark sky.

Aubrey sighed, "The purpose of cardio is to build up your strength and endurance so that you don't get out of breath during performances," she explained exasperatedly.

"So, like, this'll help with my sex life, then?"

"Okay, Stacie," Aubrey rolled her eyes, referencing the sluttiest member of the Bellas, who always seemed to make everything about sex, "you and I are going to run together for the next fifteen minutes, then you can have a break, rehydrate, and we'll do some exercises."

God, running sucked. It made her legs hurt, muscles she didn't normally use were aching within the first couple of minutes, and her sports bra did nothing for keeping her boobs down, causing them to bounce all over the place. Amy wondered how Stacie dealt with this situation as she started losing her energy, not that she'd had much to start.

"Don't stop!" Aubrey called behind her, spinning around and running backwards so she could watch Amy, "Keep going, Amy!"

Amy didn't listen, at a complete stop and breathing heavily. She dropped down and took a seat on the track, letting out a loud sigh.

When Aubrey realized she wasn't going to get up, she jogged back over to her friend and looked down at her with a disapproving cluck of her tongue.

"Fine, but if you're not going to run, I'm going to have to come up with some other exercise for you," she said seriously.

Amy laid back on the track, her chest still heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't sure she was ever going to breathe properly again after that run.

"I—as long as—it's—not—running."

"Are you sure about that?" Aubrey challenged, sitting down beside of Amy with a strange expression on her face, causing the other woman to regard her with suspicious eyes.

"Mmm, no, I'm not, because you're evil," she leaned back up, grabbing the bottle of water from Aubrey's hands and taking a long drink, "so what does the Head Aca Bitch have in mind?"

Aubrey smirked, stealing the Evian back from the blonde and sipping it, her tongue sliding along the top of the bottle.

"Well," she raised her eyebrows with a little shrug of her shoulders, "remember what you said earlier about your sex life?"

Amy wondered what this had to do with anything. She laughed awkwardly as if asking what the point was. Aubrey twisted the cap back on the bottle and sat it down on the ground.

"I think I could get you out of breath, your heart racing, probably even more than the way it does when you're running," she offered, pulling down the zipper on her sweat jacket to reveal a sexy lace bra that she'd been wearing this whole time, "if you're interested."

The younger woman's eyes widened when she realized what Aubrey was suggesting. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, but she was floored that Aubrey was. She was so tightly wound anyway, she didn't seem the type to have random flings, and she must have had some sort of rule about sleeping with a Bella. But apparently not. Then, of course, there was the nagging thought in the back of Amy's mind that someone like Aubrey couldn't find someone like her attractive.

"You want a piece o' this?" she asked in disbelief, putting her hands on her stomach as she said this.

"Break me off a piece of that," Aubrey murmured with a straight face.

Amy gaped at her, "are you…did you wake up on the crazy side of bed this morning or what?"

"I'm tired of living my life worrying about what people think, I'm sick of having impossibly high standards for every aspect of my life, and I could really use some relief, okay?" she put her head in her hands and sighed, "don't I deserve pleasure?"

"Damn right you do, we all do," she responded, pausing, "Are you sure you can handle me? I'm like a crocodile in the sack, one snap of the jaws and you're gone," Amy warned her.

Aubrey stood up, pulling Amy with her. The bigger woman was surprised at her show of strength.

"I can handle you," she assured, telling Amy to follow her to her dorm room.

The sun was rising as the two of them walked together toward Aubrey's dorm, both of them occupied by their thoughts. Amy still wondered if Aubrey was high or something, because this was so unlike her, but she couldn't help but follow her, intrigued by the idea of getting intimate with someone so…intense.

Aubrey was surprised that Amy had agreed to her offer, reaffirming her own self-image. She was sure that Amy would rebuke her, but here she was, following her to the room for some implied sexual activities. She had actually successfully seduced someone; she smirked to herself at the sense of power.

With Amy on her heels, the Bellas leader strode into her dorm building, mentally thanking Chloe for staying over at Beca's last night. She unlocked the door and burst inside, immediately kicking off her shoes and unzipping her sweat jacket. Amy closed the door and leaned against it, watching as Aubrey got less and less clothed.

"You're so skinny," she remarked, "I think I could pick you up."

Deciding to test the theory, Amy stepped forward and scooped Aubrey up into her arms bridal style. At first, Aubrey fought against her shrieking, but she resigned herself to being carried around the room before Amy dropped her onto the bed.

Amy pulled out her ponytail holder, her hair falling to her shoulders as she climbed onto the bed. She leaned down and kissed Aubrey hesitantly, feeling like she was going to squish her beneath her body.

"Could I maybe switch with you? I don't want to hurt you," she said quietly.

"You're not going to hurt me," Aubrey replied, her mouth at Amy's neck, "besides, maybe I like to be hurt, sometimes…"

She reached up, pulling Amy's shirt over her head and kissing her again, rubbing her thumbs across the other woman's cheeks.

"For the record, I think you're beautiful," she told her.

The words were enough to send Amy into a frenzy. She suddenly grew fierce, kissing across Aubrey's shoulders and collarbone, unhooking her bra without stopping the quick, red hot kisses.

The older woman moved desperately beneath her as her partner's hand fell between her thighs. She rubbed in slow, deliberate circles, causing Aubrey to bite her lip as hard as she could, throwing her head back as she enjoyed the pleasant sensation.

"Use your mouth," Aubrey murmured, pushing Amy's head between her legs.

Amy let out a laugh, "Bossy bitch." She gave in, pulling down her lover's panties and bringing her tongue to her center. She took her time, as this was her biggest skill. She was good with her mouth, even she had to admit that.

Amy's tongue licked Aubrey like a melting ice cream cone, sucking her like a shrinking lollipop, and listened to the amusing and arousing sounds that she caused to spill out of the vocal Bella.

"I'm gonna finish you like a cheesecake," Amy promised as the quivering blonde beneath her neared her pleasure point.

Making good on her statement, it didn't take Amy too much longer to get Aubrey to orgasm. She was pleased and surprised by how vocal the older woman had been, and wondered if she'd ever get an opportunity like this again.

She wasn't sure about Aubrey's feelings for her and if they extended beyond a one night stand (okay, it was technically morning, but that didn't really matter). She was beginning to hope that they did, though, because the idea of herself and Aubrey was something that made an odd sort of sense to her.

"Why don't we order a pizza?" Amy asked her tired partner as she crawled to the side of the bed, grabbing her cell phone and looking over at Aubrey.

Aubrey nodded, "Sex always makes me hungry," she responded seriously.

"I find that very attractive in a woman," Amy murmured, dialing the pizza parlor, whose number she'd already learnt by heart.


	9. Up Against the Wall (Beca x Chloe)

"Stacie," Chloe chastised, coming behind the Bella and grabbing her hands, which were currently on her breasts, "your breasts are beautiful, I know this, but you do not need to grab them during our choreography."

The brunette grinned, spinning around to face the older woman.

"You think they're beautiful?" she wondered with wide eyes.

Beca stood nearby, seething at the obvious flirting between her girlfriend and another girl.

"You okay there, lil yank?" Fat Amy asked, noticing her irritated expression.

"Fine," Beca muttered, concentrating on the choreography and not Chloe and Stacie's flirting, which had only seemed to escalate.

The rest of practice went okay, but Beca swore Chloe was trying to make her jealous. She was being especially affectionate toward Aubrey now, and it made her so…ugh. She felt like she was about to turn into She-Hulk at any given moment.

When the girls went their own way at the end of rehearsals, Chloe approached Beca with an innocent look on her face, asking why her girlfriend was glaring at her.

"You were flirting, and not with me," the younger woman pointed out with a huff.

Chloe grinned, "Beca Rae Mitchell, are you jealous?"

"No," Beca crossed her arms, ignoring the usage of her much despised middle name, "Not jealous."

"You are," she murmured, stepping closer and pulling her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Beca relaxed a bit under her touch.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Jealous Beca turns me on," Chloe whispered into her girlfriend's ear, nipping at her earlobe, "I like seeing your dominant side, it's sexy…"

They had been dating for a few months now and had gotten physical, but Chloe had always been the one to dominate in the bedroom. The prospect of changing that up really interested her.

"I can totally dominate you," Beca growled, her thumbs hooking in Chloe's belt loops, "Just consider me your dominatrix…" she trailed off, wrinkling her nose at what she'd just said, "or not."

Chloe pulled Beca over to the stage, walking backward and sitting down there. She kissed her girlfriend slowly and deliberately, pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"Show me," she begged, biting her lip.

Looking around, Beca chuckled.

"Here?" she wasn't the type of person to engage in public sex…it just felt wrong somehow.

"Yes, here. If you're worried about getting caught, lock the door," Chloe offered, "but I think it's hotter if we've got a chance of being discovered."

Beca smiled, "you're a total nympho."

"I'm your nympho!" Chloe sang with a wide smile.

With a sigh, Beca ascended the stage. She grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her up, leading her toward the back of the stage, pushing her up against the wall behind a curtain. At least this way they had less of a chance of getting caught.

Without warning, Beca slammed her body against Chloe's, kissing her with a new fierceness she hadn't before, biting and sucking at her girlfriend's lips. Her fingers slid off the other girl's jacket along with her own, never breaking the kiss. Something about doing this in their Bellas outfits made it even more satisfying. Thinking about the look on Aubrey's face if she knew was enough to almost send Beca into giggles.

Regaining her composure, Beca busied herself with Chloe's buttons, moving her mouth to her neck. She pulled the shirt away, her hands lingering on her girlfriend's ample breasts. Chloe moaned at the touch, aching for more.

Beca took her time, deliberately teasing her girlfriend as her fingers slid across the material of her bra. She pulled down her bra straps, dipping her finger beneath the top and grazing Chloe's nipple. This caused an immediate reaction in her. The redhead bit her lip to keep from crying out as Beca's tongue trailed after where her finger had been moments before, her hands moving to her back to unclasp the pesky fabric barrier.

Once freed, Chloe's chest was heaving against Beca's touch. The brunette spent a great deal of time kneading her breasts, slowly working her thumbs across her nipples as she leaned down, bringing one tightly against her teeth.

"Beca, please," it wasn't a phrase she was used to hearing, and Beca's ears perked up at the sense of urgency in her girlfriend's voice, smirking at her desperation.

A raised nipple still in her warm mouth, the younger woman slid her hand beneath Chloe's skirt and between her legs, searching for the area in which she most desired to be touched. She found it after a moment, listening to the intake of her girlfriend's breath once she did so.

Rubbing Chloe through the thin material, Beca leaned back upward to reunite their mouths. Her tongue slid slowly into the redhead's mouth as she pressed her harder against the wall, her fingers working to move beneath the fabric separating them. When her digits caressed Chloe, the older woman snapped her eyes shut and moaned into Beca's mouth, her knees shaking.

Not pulling away, Beca entered her girlfriend without warning, sliding against her slick center. Chloe's breath became more staccato; moving her mouth away from Beca's, warmth spilling out of her open mouth as she reacted to Beca's quickening movements.

Chloe's orgasm approached quickly, leaving her quivering and sweaty against the wall, barely able to stand upright. Beca held her up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, grinning as she asked if she'd done well at dominating her.

"Mmm, very well, you deserve a reward," Chloe murmured, grabbing Beca by the scarf and pulling her along toward the side door on the stage, leading her to the small conference room that was attached. She pushed Beca onto the table, pulling at her clothes without stopping, desperate to get her naked.

Her mouth met Beca's center with swiftness, kissing softly before allowing her tongue to move against her with unprecedented skill. Now it was Beca's turn to moan, and she did without apology, throwing her head back onto the table as she did so, Chloe pleasuring her with her tongue and now her fingers as well. She'd apparently done well with her, because Chloe's speed and deliberateness was especially perfect, and Beca's entire body was on fire.

Once she felt herself getting close, Chloe stood up, causing her to call out in protest. With a grin, the redhead pulled off her skirt and slid her leg between Beca's, climbing up onto the table and pushing her further up as well. Gripping her hands, she worked her knee against her girlfriend, smirking when she felt Beca begin to do the same.

With their legs moving purposefully, the two women were able to reach orgasm together, breathing heavily and exchanging a long, passionate kiss after they were finished. Hesitantly Chloe slid off the table, pulling Beca up as well, despite how difficult it was to stand with jelly legs.

"We better get dressed before…"

Chloe put her skirt back on and returned to the stage near the curtain to find the rest of her clothes.

"There you are, why are you…" Aubrey stood at the edge of the stage, peering up at Chloe when she realized that she was half naked, her mouth widening when she saw Beca come up behind her, "oh my aca-god, you two were—here? Doing_ that_?"

Chloe and Beca exchanged sheepish glances. Beca was pleased to have caused Aubrey such discomfort, and Chloe didn't care in her state of post-orgasm bliss. Aubrey lectured them about how unsanitary it was to do things like that in public, that's why they invented beds and hotels, and assured them that they'd be cleaning up and sanitizing the area immediately.

"You need to get laid, Aubrey," Beca rolled her eyes, earning herself a seething glare as she threw her arm around her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.


	10. Hell Yeah (Aubrey x Beca x Chloe)

"I think she's the one," Chloe murmured, leaning into her girlfriend's body and absentmindedly running her fingers through the blonde's hair, "do you like her?"

Chloe and Aubrey had been discussing livening up their relationship for a while now. They'd agreed that they wanted to bring a third person into their relationship, at least temporarily, to see what it would be like. They were comfortable with each other and it wasn't like the sex was bad, but they wanted something more, something different.

"She's attractive," Aubrey admitted, a little jealous of how interested Chloe seemed to be in the girl, as this entire threesome thing had been her girlfriend's idea, not her own.

"Are you kidding? She's fucking hot," the redhead laughed, her hand stroking Aubrey's bare stomach as she looked adoringly at her, "Are we in agreement? She's the one you want us to sleep with together? If so, I'll give her a call. We'll get her a little tipsy, and then ask her."

Aubrey shrugged, "What if she says no?"

After all, they had no guarantee that Beca would be interested in their offer. It was fairly unconventional to invite someone to a threesome, even if her girlfriend had gotten (excruciatingly) close to her over the past few months.

Chloe leaned over and plucked her phone off of the side table.

"Then we'll find someone else. I'm sure Stacie would love to," she smirked as she scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Beca's name, pressing the green call button.

"I'd really rather not contract an STD, thanks," Aubrey chuckled nervously, watching her girlfriend hold the receiver up to her ear with an anxious look on her face.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe greeted the girl on the other end of the phone; "Aubrey and I were wondering if you'd want to meet us for a drink or two. The pub off campus in twenty minutes? Cool. See you then. Bye."

Chloe hung the phone up with a huge grin spread across her face. Beca had agreed to meet them, which meant they were one step closer to living out their fantasy. She slid out of the bed and made her way over to her dresser, trying to find the perfect hot little number that would seduce the brunette.

"You should curl your hair," Aubrey suggested, "you look so sexy with your hair curled."

"Aw, thanks. I think I will. You should wear that red dress, it makes your tits look amazing," Chloe told her as she picked out her own outfit, a too-short purple dress that barely came to her upper thigh.

She chose every aspect of her outfit, including the purple lacy lingerie and started curling her hair as Aubrey had suggested. Reluctantly her girlfriend got ready too, looking super attractive in her red dress and matching red heels.

"Do you have everything we might need?" The redhead asked as they prepared to leave.

Aubrey nodded.

"Yep. Handcuffs, chocolate sauce, vibrator, strap on—" She grinned at the prospect of using that on one or both of the girls, "pretty much everything your little DJ could desire."

"Not mine, ours," Chloe corrected, linking arms with Aubrey and placing an unusually chaste kiss on her cheek, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," Aubrey smiled, stroking the other woman's arm, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay, we should go then," she laughed, pulling her girlfriend out of the dorm room and down the hall, heading down to meet the cab they'd called.

Aubrey and Chloe got into the vehicle and rode to the pub, each lost in their mind, thinking about what tonight was going to be like. Aubrey wasn't comfortable with the idea of sharing as much as she thought she would be, but she'd just have to get over it. If Chloe wanted something else, she could leave her completely…this was much preferred.

"You ready?" Chloe asked, clutching Aubrey's hand as they stood in front of the bar.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Aubrey responded, going inside and dropping her girlfriend's hand as she searched for the girl they were supposed to meet.

Beca was sitting at the bar, swirling a cocktail straw in her drink. She gave them a slight wave and Chloe immediately plopped down on the stool beside of her. Aubrey opted for the stool on the other end of Beca, ordering herself and Chloe a round as her girlfriend chatted up the brunette.

"Got started without us, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thirsty," Beca grinned, dropping the straw and looking at Chloe, "so, how're you doing today?" she made awkward conversation.

Chloe's eyes were focused on Beca's, her hand moving to rest on her upper thigh.

"Good, but you can make it better."

Beca's eyes flickered over to Aubrey, fearing that the blonde would get jealous or upset about her girlfriend hitting on her. But Aubrey merely smiled at her as she slid Chloe's drink down the bar to her.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Beca ventured once she realized Aubrey wasn't going to strangle her.

Chloe ordered shots and took one before answering.

"How about I tell you later? After you're good and lubricated?"

"Lubricated?" Beca chuckled, throwing back the shot and slamming it back on the table, "sounds tempting," she raised her eyebrows.

"She meant lubricated as in drunk, not…like that." Aubrey added.

"Unless you're into that," Chloe interrupted with a smirk.

"I might be," Beca said slowly, sipping at her drink, "if you get me a little tipsy."

Chloe's hand moved slightly, from the top of her leg to more closely to the inside.

"I have to warn you," she leaned in, "I'm a slutty drunk."

Aubrey had already finished her own drink and in an attempt to move things along faster, she ordered them another round of shots, thinking about how expensive their tab was bound to be by the end of the night if they kept this up. Beca was tiny, she didn't need that much alcohol to get her fucked up, right?

"It's true."

Beca laughed, putting her hand on Chloe's and moving it away.

"Easy there, tiger," she murmured, dragging her finger along the edge of the shot glass that had just been placed in front of her, "don't wanna jump the gun."

The three of them drank their shots in tandem, the sound of their glasses hitting the bar making the bartender look up and ask if they wanted more.

"One more round!" Chloe announced, drinking her half empty glass of whiskey, already feeling good and warm from the alcohol.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Beca wondered as she watched the bartender prepare their shots.

Aubrey nodded, "Yeah, go for it."

"Are you guys trying to…pick me up?" she asked, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of the question.

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged a look, causing Beca's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Oh my god, you ARE."

"If we were," Aubrey began cautiously, taking the initiative so that Chloe didn't scare the girl away, "would you be interested?"

Beca tapped her finger to her chin as if considering. She grinned, taking the shot she was given and downing it expertly.

"Hell yeah," she answered, wiping her mouth.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Chloe slurred happily, getting handsy again, her hand roaming beneath the hem of Beca's shirt, "god, you're so hot."

The brunette grinned while Aubrey announced that she was going to order them a taxi, disappearing outside to call the service on her cell phone.

"I want you so bad," Chloe was whispering into Beca's ear, licking the shell of her ear suddenly, "Ever since I first saw you at the activities fair."

"You weren't lying about being a slutty drunk, huh?" Beca laughed good naturedly, the effect of the alcohol on her made her more laid back and more prone to making decisions she might not normally.

She had a feeling she wouldn't regret this decision at all, though…

As Aubrey returned to the bar, she paid their tab and tipped the bartender generously, glancing over at Chloe and Beca. Her girlfriend's hands were roaming all over this other girl and she bit her lip, leaning into Beca's other ear.

"I don't like to share," she told her honestly, "but I'll do anything for my girl. You're lucky you're hot, although you'd look a lot better if you'd paint your nails a normal color and take out those ear monstrosities."

Beca scoffed, "Are you really insulting me right after propositioning me to sleep with you and your girlfriend?" she asked a bit too loudly, a few patrons glancing curiously in their direction.

"Not insulting, just suggestions, I said you were hot, okay?"

"You're both so hot, and I'm so horny, god, is that taxi here yet?" Chloe complained, tying her straw wrapper up into knots.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "She has a one track mind."

"Clearly," Beca chuckled at the redhead, "luckily we're on the same track. I bet you're crazy in bed, Aubrey. All that pent up aggression and shit. You hold back in every aspect of your life. That must mean you're like an animal in the sack."

"She is," Chloe nodded, "she leaves marks."

She slid down the shoulder strap of her dress to reveal red scratches on her back, grinning as she saw Beca's expression afterward.

"Damn."

"Cab's here," Aubrey announced, dragging Chloe from the bar stool toward the door as the shorter woman followed them.

The three girls piled into the cab together and rode to the dorm, where Aubrey led them to her shared room with Chloe.

"So how are we doing this?" Beca asked curiously as they arrived in the bedroom, peeling off her jacket and tossing it onto a chair nearby.

"You and me, first," Chloe jumped in, grabbing Beca by the shirt and pulling her in for an aggressive kiss before parting from her for a moment, "then Aubrey will have her way with the other, or whatever she wants. Up to her."

Beca and Chloe looked at Aubrey.

"I'll figure it out, you two just…do your thing," she sat down in the chair as the other two took a seat on the bed together, "I'll be watching."

Chloe grinned at her girlfriend before launching herself onto Beca without apology. She pinned the girl to the bed, immediately pulling off her shoes and socks, unbuttoning and pulling down her jeans. Beca brought their lips together, closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan when she felt Chloe's hand come between her legs.

As Chloe rubbed Beca's center, Aubrey mimicked the same action on herself. She lifted her hand underneath the dress, making circles with her fingers as she watched Chloe and Beca together. She wasn't so much jealous as she was turned on right now, listening to Beca's soft, arousing moans and watching Chloe's hand move more quickly.

Without warning the redhead pulled off her dress and Beca's shirt, kissing the tops of the girl's breasts as her hand slid beneath the fabric of her boy shorts. Aubrey bit her lip as she watched them, rubbing herself harder and fighting to stay quiet. Eventually she gave up that effort, desperate breaths spilling from her lips as she observed Chloe's head settling between Beca's spread thighs.

"Oh, god," Beca whined, her hands tangling wildly in her lover's curls as she was pleasured, amazed by how skilled Chloe's tongue was.

Aubrey stopped for a moment, shedding the rest of her clothes before strutting over to the bed. She sat on the opposite side, leaning against the headboard as she spread her legs and pleasured herself to the sight of Chloe going down on Beca, the brunette bucking her hips as the other woman licked her clean.

Beca came loudly not long after, Aubrey not far behind her.

"Get the strap on," Chloe demanded of her girlfriend, going ahead and taking off the remaining clothes on herself and Beca, kissing the girl's inner thigh, "you have the hottest o face."

"Shut up," Beca wrinkled her nose despite enjoying the compliment.

She watched Aubrey put on the strap on, getting off the bed to help her with the straps, tightening them and grinning a little when her fingers brushed against the blonde's skin.

"Your body is really nice," Beca told her.

"Thanks," Aubrey climbed onto the bed, looking at both girls, "So here's how it goes, Beca I'm going to do you while you get Chloe off. Do you prefer in front or behind?"

"Uh."

Chloe smirked at her hesitance.

"Front I guess?" the younger woman said finally, not really knowing what to expect as she was still in disbelief that this was really happening.

"You lay down on your back," Aubrey commanded to Beca, then looked to Chloe, "you will need to bend down on your knees and position yourself over her mouth, and she'll go down on you while I fuck her, is that okay?"

It was amusing how concerned Aubrey was with making sure they took the correct positions, not all that different from her usual attitude at Bellas practice.

"Sounds great," Chloe agreed as she followed her directions.

Beca immediately started moving her tongue along Chloe's slit, causing the redhead to almost fall over in surprise. She hadn't even warned her. But she regained her composure, pushing her hands to steady herself onto the bed.

Aubrey's hands roamed across Beca's body, squeezing her breasts, exploring the space between her legs where Chloe's mouth had been not long before. Her fingers teased her, feeling how wet she was already, and she slid into her before starting her thrusts.

Beca continued pleasuring Chloe with her mouth, the vocal girl calling out her name and panting, shaking like a leaf. Beca had to stop a few times to breathe or moan, Aubrey pumping into her with no mercy, quick and hard. She slid easily into her wet center and Beca's hands were on her hips as she felt her fucking her mercilessly.

Chloe came before Beca did and she climbed off the bed, touching herself to the sight of Aubrey and Beca. Beca, now having a full view, was able to watch Aubrey's breasts bounce as she thrust into her and also watch Chloe pleasure herself nearby.

Beca's orgasm was loud and unapologetic, her forehead sweaty.

"Your turn," Chloe told Aubrey, pushing her down onto the bed and pulling off the strap on, "We're both going to," she told Beca.

Aubrey drew in a breath as Chloe's mouth met her center, letting it out when she felt Beca's mouth join hers, the two of them exchanging wet kisses between pleasuring her with their tongues and fingers. With two people concentrating on her, hands and mouths roaming across her body, it didn't take long for Aubrey to come. Her chest was heaving as her body was wracked with pleasure.

"Wow," Aubrey gasped, "You were right, Chlo, that was the best sex we've ever had."

Chloe beamed, her fingers tangling in Beca's.

"How do you feel about joining our relationship?"


End file.
